Mikoto Itsuki
|height = 166 cm (~5'4") |weight = 50 kg (~110 lbs) |birth_date = |chest_size = 90 cm (~35") |blood_type = AB |likes = Fruit candy |dislikes = Noise |family = Unnamed parents |participated = Killing Game |fates = Executed alongside Monodora |status = Deceased |affiliation = *Participants of the Killing Game *Precept's Peak Academy |previous_affiliation = Unknown |game portrayal = Arakachi |demon name = |execution = }} Mikoto Itsuki ''(伊月 弥琴, Itsuki Mikoto)'' is a student in Precept's Peak Academy and a participant in the killing game located there. Her tiltle is Ultimate ??? ''(超高校級の「???」, chō kōkō kyū no "???" lit. Super High School Level ???).Meet the Ultimates - Mikoto Itsuki=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uAYHgLvxCMw&%7CMeet the Ultimates - Mikoto Itsuki (Japanese)=https://youtu.be/56PcMQosvJs Appearance Mikoto has a fair skin tone, cold brown eyes and shoulder-length pale blond hair with a braid on the left side. She wears a silver hair clip to the side of her face and she has a prominent ahoge. She wears a white shirt with a light brown tie. She is wearing earbuds that are connected to a type of mobile phone on the lower left pocket. She wears a blue jacket over her shirt. She dons light brown tights, a short, pleated dark gray skirt with a shape of a star, and dark gray ankle shoes. On her breast pocket is a pin. Name Her given kanji name ''弥琴 (Mikoto) is composed of the characters 弥'' ("progress") and ''琴 ("harp").Name meaning Her surname kanji is (伊月) composed of the characters 伊'' ("Italy" or "that one") and ''月 ("month" or "moon").伊 (meaning)月 (meaning) Personality A mysterious person who doesn’t show to really care about much and keeps her personal knowledge to herself. She tends to act rudely and dimly mostly and gets agitated easily. She seems to act very knowledgeable and smart during mysteries and never really acts gentle with people. She also appears to hold no respect for the deceased as seen in Chapter 2, in where she states that she can say whatever she wants about the victim when confronted about talking ill about the dead by Kasumi Izumo. Talent and Abilities It has been revealed that her real talent is the Ultimate Bodyguard. No information about her talent is known. Aside from her talent, she can investigate well seeing as she knew the intention of her "kidnapping" and the captor’s rules. History Before the Killing Game TBF Killing Game Chapter 1 TBF Chapter 2: Beneath the Surface lies a Deadly Sin Daily Life, Part 1 TBF Daily Life, Part 2 TBF Daily Life, Part 3 TBF Class Trial, Part 1 TBF Relationships Ayumu Fujimori She doesn't really bond with most students, but does feel fair with Ayumu. In Chapter 3, Mikoto temporarily takes over the protagonist role during the trial. Akira Tsuchiya She is incredibly annoyed with Akira, as they mostly just bicker with each other. Trivia * Her voice actress, Arakachi, also voices Yoruko Kabuya from Super Danganronpa Another 2 in the English dub.Super Danganronpa Another 2: Yoruko Kabuya's English Introduction * If the series was to continue, Mikoto would've lived until being executed by Monodora in Chapter 5 for murdering Mitsunari Koga. ** Her talent as the Ultimate Bodyguard would've also been revealed at some point in the series. Gallery Meet the Ultimates - Mikoto Itsuki ダンガンロンパ-Re Birth- 自己紹介動画（伊月弥琴） Tumblr ReBirth Itsuki Mikoto.png FANDOM ReBirth Itsuki Mikoto Full Body.png DRRB_-_Mikoto_Itsuki_-_Fullbody_Concept_Art.jpg DRRB_-_Mikoto_Itsuki_-_Symbol_Details.png See also *Mikoto Itsuki on the Fanganronpa Wiki References Danganrebirth-Voices: Chapter 2, Daily Life (Part 1)=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=10yppf28M6Q Danganrebirth-Voices: Chapter 2, Daily Life (Part 2)=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y5CGJ37atOo Danganrebirth-Voices: Chapter 2, Daily Life (Part 3)=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-CqK_Z_tpKo -Chapter 2: COURT PREPARATIONS-=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BDvzX0I0taI Danganrebirth-Voices: Chapter 2, Class Trial (Part 1)=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uLIHl8L7diQ Category:Deceased Category:Executed Category:Killer